villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Knight (Shovel Knight)
Black Knight, is one of the bosses in the recently famous indie-game, Shovel Knight who serves as the evil to Shovel Knight's good. Biography The Black Knight appears as the first enemy in the game where he taunts the Shovel Knight and then fights him where he is defeated and is forced to retreat. He appears again with the Enchantress where she tries to convince him to join him to join where he refuses too. She leaves and the Shovel Knight appears again where they once again fight with him losing and having to retreat again. At the Tower of Fate, she tries to convince him to join one last time where he refuses. She then curses him with a spell into a brainwashed minion with great power. He is freed by this from once again being defeated by Shovel Knight where it is revealed he too is trying to save Shield Knight. Near the end, while Shield Knight holds of The Enchantress, who had wounded Shovel Knight during battle, he appears once more to try to save them both. Shield Knight tells him to get Shovel Knight and leaves. At first, he doesn't want to leave her behind, but she convinces him to do it. That, and she is running out of strength. He complies and leaves with Shovel Knight where he leaves him by campfire and leaves. Personality Black Knight is shown to be a mirrorred version of Shovel Knight at first. He is shown to be a rude bully whose goal seems at first to just one-up him. As the story continues, it's shown that he's a lone wolf, refusing to let anyone else call him a soldier. In the end though, it's shown that his only goal was to save Shield Knight herself. When Shovel Knight is wounded and already has saved her, he has a change of heart and saves him. Trivia *The Black Knight is similar to Dark Pit: **Both of them are arrogant, dark rivals to the hero. **Both of them are serious and work alone. **And both of them are shown to have a change of heart and help they're good/true counter-part. *The Black Knight is similar to Shadow the Hedgehog: **Both of them are dark clones of the hero. **Both of them work alone and are serious, like Dark Pit. **Both of them share the same color scheme: red and jet-black. **Both of them secretly think that they are doing justice. **Both of them care deeply about a certain girl (For Shadow, it's Maria and for Black Knight, it's Shield Knight. **And both of them risk they're lives during a world-threatening attack (Though Shadow had just sacrificed himself, Black Knight had just saved Shovel Knight). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Knights Category:Bullies Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Amoral Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Wizards Category:Supervillains Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Thugs Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Speedster Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighter Category:In love villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Obsessed Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Depowered Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Guardians Category:Evil from the past